disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Defeats
These are the characters who got defeated/killed in various Disney movies. The list of villains are: List *Captain Hook: Fell down from his pirate ship and got chased away by Tick-Tock the Croc who tried to eat him; in the sequel, he got chased away by the octopus who tried to eat him. *Hook's Pirates and Mr. Smee: Chased by Tick Tock; in the sequel, they became codfish and were chased by the octopus. *Chick Hicks: Got booed off the stage in Los Angeles International Speedway. *Yellow-Spotted Lizards: Since Stanley and Zero had been eating nothing but onions for the past few days, the lizards didn't want to drink their onion-infused blood. *The Delinquent Road Hazards: Got arrested by the Sheriff in Radiator Springs at the end of the movie during the credits. *Frank: Got stuck in a harvesting field when he didn't kill Lightning McQueen and Mater, but later reforms during the credits. *Cinderella's Stepmother, Calliope, and Minerva: After Stepmother faints when the glass slipper turned out to fit Cinderella, later, when Cinderella and Prince Christopher get married, the gates shut on the three, much to their dismay, as they call out to Cinderella that they are family and they love her. *Nikabrik: Stabbed in the back by Trumpkin after trying to attack Lucy. *Stabbington Brothers: Fell down in the forest. *The Anglerfish: Trapped by Marlin and Dory with a mask, then got eaten by Blenny with one bite during the credits. *Meredith Blake: Got wet from falling off her mattress (which had been pushed into the river last night by the twins), demanded Nick between choose between her and the twins, threw a temper tantrum (after Nick Parker chose Hallie and Annie) and broke off the engagement with Nick. *The Guards (The Incredibles): All beaten by the Incredible family. *The Bandits (Mulan II): Ran away. *The Seagulls (Finding Nemo): Got their beaks stuck on a sailboat's sail. *Troll (The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe): Ran away after Jadis died. *Telmarines: The rest of them ran away after being soaked by the sea gods. *Maugrim: Tried to attack Peter, but landed on Peter's sword. *The Wolves (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe): all ran away after Jadis dies *Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III: Lost all of his games, and was thrown in the ESPN Blimp by Tank. *Omnidroid: Got destroyed by the Incredible family and Frozone. *Chef Skinner: Got tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with The Health Inspector. *The Health Inspector: Got tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with Chef Skinner. *The Old Lady: Doesn't kill the rats and the rat clan went to the deep sewer in a farm. *The Agent: Got kicked by Penny's mama. *Sid Phillips: Spooked by Woody and the mutant toys. *Vicious Aliens: All dead when the visitors exit. *Lonesome Ghosts: Ran away. *Mr. Winkie: Possibly arrested in a prison. *Br'er Fox: Got chased by bees; caught by Br'er Gator in Splash Mountain. *Br'er Bear: Got chased by bees; trapped by Br'er Gator in Splash Mountain. *Paxton: Gets stuck in a trap by Olly and Emily, gets thrown into the other side of the sea and gets killed by stinging jellyfish. *The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone): Fell down off a river. *Evil Clown: Vanished. *The Fishermen: Lost the fish they were trying to catch. *Dr. Calico: Got trapped in a hospital when Penny and Bolt escaped and entered a tractor beam of a UFO and Rhino turned off the TV after being uninterested. *Henry J. Waternoose III: got arrested by the CDA. *Darla: Nigel flies into Phillip Sherman's office, gets scared, then kicked out, and Gill was fired by Mount Wahnahackalookie, and hits her hair, then the sink splashes water at Darla's face and still lives. *Hopper: Eaten alive by baby birds. *Thumper: Got scared by Dim the Rhinoceros Beetle. *Madam Mim: Became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine and she hated it *Syndrome: Cape got caught in a jet propeller and he was sucked into the propeller *Mary & Sarah Sanderson: Vanished. *Winifred Sanderson: Turned into a stone statue and vanished. *Sarousch: Got arrested by Frollo's Guards. *Sarousch's Thieves: Got arrested by Frollo's Guards. *Madame Medusa: Trapped on the front of a ship wreck where Nero and Brutus plan to eat her. *Governor Ratcliffe: Shot John Smith and his henchmen takes him away, then arrested by the king's order in the direct-to-video sequel. *Wiggins: Started crying as Governor Ratcliffe was taken away. *Cruella De Vil: Crashed her car and it broke into pieces, then Cruella got arrested by the Mental Asylum in the sequel. *Horace and Jasper Badun: Crashed into Cruella's car and broke it pieces, whilst Horace and Jasper reform in the sequel. *AUTO - McCrea Fights with him, then grabs on him, and puts AUTO's switch to off, and was shut down. *Charles F. Muntz: Fell off his blimp. *Alpha, Beta and Gamma and Omega: Crashed their planes into each other when Russell says "Squirrel", put the Cone of Shame on Alpha's neck and discharged his radioactive collar and his voice changed by Dug and later they were reformed. *Judge Claude Frollo: The gargoyle head he was standing on came to life, roared at him, and Frollo fell to his death into melted copper. *Clayton: Hung by a vine and dropped his knife and he dies afterwards. *Al McWhiggin: Started crying when he has low prices in Al's Toy Barn. *Yzma: Got hit by a window by Kronk and later attacked by baby birds in the sequel. *Nome King: Poisoned by the egg and crumbled into pieces. *Lord Cutler Beckett: Destroyed by cannons with his ship. *Mercer: Got suffocated by Davy Jones's tentacles. *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel: Got arrested. *Chernabog: Refused by sunlight along with Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen. *Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen: Refused by sunlight along with Chernabog. *The Harpies: Refused by sunlight. *Chernabog's minions: All refused by sunlight. *Blue Demons: Fell into the fiery pit by Chernabog. *Doris and Mini-Doris: Ceased to exist. *Dr. Finkle: got arrested *Randall Boggs: got hit by a shovel in the human world *Evil Emperor Zurg: Beaten by Rex and went down to the elevator shaft later reformed in Toy Story 2 and he escaped in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt: Got arrested. *Stinky Pete: Trapped in Amy's knapsack, and Barbie had a crush on him. *Peg Leg Pete: Various defeats, in window way . *The Weasels: Got hit by a revolting door and got crushed by books falling down, in window way. *Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Defeated in many various ways. *Marina Del Rey: Arrested by the king for their crimes *Mozenrath: Defeated in all of the episodes he has appeared. *Davy Jones: Heart was stabbed by Will Turner and falls into a whirlpool. *Tony Vandell: Falls off a cliff and lands on some rocks, then gets crushed by a ship. *Doctor Facilier: The talisman was destroyed by Tiana, then the face sucks Facilier, and it sucks him into The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world and leaves a gravestone. *Queen of Hearts: Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as they were only a part of the dream. *Card Soldiers and King of Hearts: Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as they were only a part of the dream. *Firebird: Got melted and didn't kill Spring Sprite and the elk and it dies itself afterwards (mostly a lot). *Gaston: Fell off the Beast's castle and drowned in the moat (later he survives). *LeFou: Got off by living artifact servants. *Barbossa: Shot by Jack Sparrow, but later resurrected. *Horned King: Sucked into black cauldron. *Jadis the White Witch: Defeated by Aslan. *Regurgitator: defeated by Perry *Bowler Hat Guy: Sobs when he lost Doris and Mini-Doris got dead and leaves. *The Mob: Crushed and hurt by the anthropomorphic objects in the Beast's Castle. Then they got scared away by the stove. They reformed in Belle's Christmas party. *El Diablo: Captured by Delgado, taken to the pound, then adopted by a rich lady who makes him wear dresses. *Vasquez and Rafferty: Got arrested by the police. *The Ringmaster: Fell upside down into a bucket and got an elephant mask on his buttocks and later reforms at the end of the movie (though the director's cut the scene where he reforms). *Jafar: In the first movie, trapped inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then killed in the DTV sequel after lago pushed his lamp in lava. * lago: Trapped inside his lamp and reforms in various appearances. *Nasira: After Jafar died, she fled and her spell broke. *Judge Doom: Melted in his own dip. *Lyle T. Rourke: Crystalized and shattered in millions of pieces by blades of a big balloon *Helga Sinclair: Fell off of a propeller by Lyle T. Rourke and landed on a rock, she survives and reforms with the crew. *Maleficent: Defeated by the sword of truth. *Diablo: Became a statue by the fairies. *Maleficent's Goons: Got their heads cut off by The Queen of Hearts in Mickey's House of Villains. *Hunter: Killed in forest fire (debatable). *Hunter Dogs: Crushed by rocks. *Merlock the Magician: Fell off without the emerald ring. *Miraz: Betrayed by Lord Sopespian, who then blamed his death on the Narnians. *Lord Sopespian: Swallowed by the water spirit that Aslan summoned. *Bandersnatch: Changed sides after Alice Kingsleigh gave it back it's eye. *Uto and Kago: Mama Gunda Flung their lips and they lay down and they still live. *Lampwick: Transformed himself into the donkey, later he survives. *Monstro: Slammed into a huge rock. *Edgar Balthazar: Locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu. *Morgana: King Triton blasts at her, and was frozen, and the ice breaks, and lets Morgana sink to her death in the ocean. *Oogie Boogie: Unraveled by Jack Skellington squished by Santa Claus. *Percival C. McLeach : Joanna The Goanna waves goodbye to him, the crocodiles slow him down, and lets McLeach fall to his death from a waterfall. *Joanna the Goanna: She waves goodbye to Percival C. McLeach, the crocodiles slow him down, and lets McLeach fall to his death from a waterfall. *The Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under): beaten up by Percival C. McLeach before McLeach falls down a waterfall. *Queen Narissa: Fell off the Empire State Building and dies when the magic sparkles. *The Giant Magnet: Didn't kill all of the appliances and was shut off. *Elmo St. Peters: Suffered when the appliances escape and still lives. *Frollo's Guards: Fell to his death in copper. *Queen Grimhlide: The lightning strikes on the cliff and she fell off and got crushed by a boulder and eaten by The Vultures. *The Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Eat Queen Grimhilder after she fell off a cliff and got crushed by a boulder. *Ramsley: First natural causes:second dragged into fireplace (going down). *Professor Ratigan - The rope snaps after the bell rings, and Ratigan falls off the Big Ben to his death and is never seen again. *Big Bad Wolf: Blown into the air. *Felicia: Got chased by Toby and attacked by guard dogs. *Stromboli: Puts Pinocchio in a cage and his defeat is unknown (though he may have gone bankrupt). *Sabor: Killed by a spear tossed by Tarzan. *Scar: Overthrown by a cliff by Simba and got eaten by the Hyenas. *The Underminer: Got destroyed in the video game. *The Grasshoppers and Molt: killed by Flik in the video game. *Axel and Loco: got buried by a bunch of nuts by Hopper. *Coachman: Got defeated in the video game, *The Coachman's Minions: Got defeated in the video game. *Shan Yu: Mushu lights a firecracker, and it blasts, and lets Yu ride on the firecracker, and the explosions from the fireworks kill him. *Hayabusa: Burnt off by Mushu and reforms. *Sykes: Hit by an oncoming train. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Hyenas: Fall into a hole by Uncle Max in The Lion King 1 1/2. *Titans: Hurled into space where they exploded. *Ursula: Impaled by the bowsprit of ship by Prince Eric while trying to kill Ariel. *The Clowns: Got knocked in Disney's Villains' Revenge. *Aconcagua: Lost his eyes, his nose, and his mouth. *The Apaches: Were hurt after they didn't kill Pecos Bill and Widowmaker. *Zira: Kiara attempts to save her wand Nala wants to rescue her, but lightning hits the dam, and Zira falls to her death into the water. *Jolly Roger: Defeated by pirates. *Xemnas: Defeated by Sora and Riku. *Sa'luk: Becomes solid gold after touching the Gold Hands of Midas. *The Forty Thieves: The henchmen got sank when the boat turns gold. *Master Control Program: Gets deleted. *Black Triangles: Disappeared. *Erymanthian Boar: Got hit by an arrow by Hercules *Nuka: Crushed by logs while trying to kill Simba. *Nemean Lion: Got kicked by Hercules *Harpy: Got trapped in a big cage by Hercules. *Barracuda: Got punched by Marlin, but survives. *Ceto: Got beheaded by Hercules and turned into The Hydra. *Volgud: Died by his flashing green light and his clothes fell down. *The Pike (The Sword in the Stone): Strikes into a rock. *Chakashy: Stuck in a cyclone. *Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride): Got outsmarted by Kiara and Kovu. *Ashton Carnaby: Stuck in a gigantic tornado. *Mother Gothel: Pascal held Rapunzel's hair and trips and Gothel falls to her death, turning into dust. *Hades: Got lost in The River Styx and confronted by by Slimy Souls. As all gods are immortal, Hades did not die. *Kazar: Crushed by rocks. *General Von Talon: Trapped by his cape in a hook. *Carnotaurs: First one was crushed by rock slide, second one fell off cliff. *Gearston: Gets swooshed away by a wave. *The Bear - The bear's claws strike the log, and it snaps, and he and Todd fall off the waterfall. *Amos Slade: Got injured by The Bear and rolled down a hit and his right foot got hurt and was healed by Widow Tweed. *Chief: Jumps off a bridge to dodge an oncoming train, and his left leg got broken. *Tyrannosaurus: Dies with the other dinosaurs. *The Velociraptors - The Carnotaurs roared at them while trying to kill Aladar and his friends. *The Dragonfly: eaten by a fish *Flotsam and Jetsam: Accidentally destroyed by Ursula. *Lumpjaw: Drowns in a river. *Alameda Slim: Got arrested. *The Willies: Got hit by Lucky Jack and being arrested. *Rico: Got arrested. *Mr. Wesley: Got arrested. *Lana Thomas: Got arrested. *Doctor Phillium Benedict: Got fired by a laser and got arrested. *Fenwick: Got fired by a laser and got arrested. *Eric Hellstrom: Got sad in his homeland. *Underlingk and Cufflingk: Got arrested along with General Von Talon. *Kron: Dies from a bite of a Carnotaur. *The Giant Squid: Ned fires a harpoon at the squid and it was killed. *The Black Tin Robot: Got splashed by water from a pail with a spring by Mickey. *Forte: Crashes on the floor. *Sark: Destroyed by Tron. *Doctor Frankenollie: Killed in the explosion. *Ginarrbrik: Shot by Susan's arrow. *Captain Nemo: Blasted off by a cannon and being wounded *Jack-in-the-Box: Fell into a burning furnace. *Gazeem: Eaten by the Cave of Wonders. *Heffalumps and Woozles: Ceased to exist when Pooh woke up as they were only part of the nightmare. *Stan and Heff: Defeated by Wooster and leave the Hundred Acre Wood; in another episode, they are defeated by Kessie. *Crud: Defeated when Christopher Robin exposes him to a bar of soap, and gets vacuumed up. *The Bandits (Melody Time): Lost all their gold teeth and were accumulated by Pecos Bill, a cow and Widowmaker. *Hawk: Got attacked by a lot of objects tossed by the fairies and got away. *The Eels: Became into a shape of a knot. *The Vultures (Melody Time): Punched by Pecos Bill and didn't eat Widowmaker. *Dijon the Thief: become a pig ran away by Genie Magic. *Professor Tetti-Tatti: Got under his sailors when he is killing Willie. *The Wolf (Make Mine Music): Got captured by Peter. *Undertow: Lost all of his teeth when he slammed onto ice. *Cloak and Dagger: Trapped on an icicle while they didn't kill Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton, and Melody. *Prince John: Got arrested by King Richard. *Sir Hiss: Got arrested by King Richard. *Sheriff of Nottingham: Got arrested by King Richard. *Shere Khan: In the first movie, he got scared off by fire, and in the sequel, he is trapped in the stone tiger head as a cage and tormented by Lucky the Vulture in his second appearance. *The Pink Elephants: Fade away when the whiskey wears off. *Roscoe and DeSoto: Electrocuted. *Experiment 627: Destroyed by Stitch. *Buster: Crushed by garbage and was trapped. *Aunt Sarah: Reformed after being mistaken and she later apologized to Lady and Tramp. *Stray Dogs: Ran away yelping after being defeated by Tramp. *Si and Am: Crashed by Lady and Aunt Sarah carried them. *The Rat: Killed by Tramp. *Fidget: Got thrown into the Thames River. *Honest John and Gideon: Takes Pinocchio to Pleasure Island. After that, their fate is unknown. *Scroop: Drifted into space. *The Giant (1933): Fell off to his death. *The Witch (Silly Symphony): Turned into stone. *The Witch (Mickey Mouse Works): Kicked into a fire. *The Hammerhead Shark: Crushed by ice while it didn't kill all of the penguins. *Glut the Shark: Got stuck in an anchor and later dies offscreen. *The Hydra: Crushed by a rockslide. *Shadow Blot: Destroyed by Oswald and Mickey using fireworks. *Shadow Blot (disconnected part): Defeated by Mickey on Mickeyjunk Mountain while using the Thinner Path; reformed when Mickey uses the Paint Path. *Clock Tower: Got his arms and face destroyed in the Thinner Path by Mickey; reforms when Mickey paints his arm and face using the Paint Path. *Blotlings: Some destroyed by thinner, others become good by paint. *The Monsters: Killed by Hercules. *Lady Tremaine: Transformed into frogs in the third movie. *Drizella Tremaine: Transformed into frogs in the third movie. *Ebenezer Scrooge: Changed his ways after seeing his future. *The Toon Patrol: 4 laughed to death, 1 kicked into dip. *Yan Yan: Defeated by Fu Dog and taken out of class by her owner. *The Dark Dragon: Trapped in another dimension for 1,000 years. *Councilor Chang: Got arrested. *Bananas B.: Chased away by Fu Dog. *GO-4: Knocked out of bridge and falls to his death (the first Pixar minion to fall down and die) and is destroyed when he crashes next to the pool. *SECUR-T: WALL-E and the other robots face them, and the bash and destroy all of AUTO's minions. *The Cyclops: Fell to his death. *The Mountain Lion: Fell into a trap by Shadow. *Captain Gantu: Crashed with his spaceship. *Reuben: Crashed with Gantu's spaceship. *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel: Gets arrested and put in prison. *Friends on the Other Side: Sucked into the shadows' world. *The Red Queen: Arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Knave Of Hearts. *Kaa: Unknown. *Queen La: Rurned into dust and vanished. *Long John Silver: Evaded (in all three versions) prison and leaved to continue his life as a pirate (beyond that is unknown). *Headless Horseman: Got hit by his pumpkin grenade was thrown by Ichabod Crane and possibily died *Ronno: Was thrown by a cliff by Bambi in the first movie, and he got a turtle on his nose and ran away in the midquel. *Lord Belasco: Calvin Fuller knocked him with his lance and got arrested by King Arthur and his orders after the tournament when King Arthur, Princess Katey and Princess Sarah impressed him. *Tony Perkis: Got down and landed on his body on the floor and got hit by Gerald Garner and the kids and got fired from his job at Camp Hope and is seen as a "healing crystal" salesman who goes to jewelry business after the credits. *Bluto: Swam to shore with his yellow suit on after Popeye knocked down the giant octopus. *Professor Z: got captured and electrocuted by Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. *Grem and Acer: Crashed into the bar in London and got confronted by customers. *Vladimir Trunkov: Got arrested by the Sheriff. *Tubbs Pacer: Got sprayed with paint by Ramone and got arrested, *J. Curby Gremlin: Got sprayed with water by Red and got arrested. *Ivan (Cars 2): Got scared by Mater and got arrested. *Tony Trihull: Got destroyed by Finn McMissile. *Victor Hugo: Got arrested. *Other Lemon Thugs: Most of them have died and some of them got arrested (Fred Pacer and Green Gremlin were both deceased) (Grem, Acer, Vladimir Trunkow, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, and Victor Hugo were all arrested, except Green Gremlin and Fred Pacer). *Miles Axlerod: Got arrested by British police officers. *Mole King: Fell down off a cliff. *Mama Gunda: Punishes Uto and Kago and her defeat is unknown. *Yubaba: her contract got torn when Chihiro answered that none of those pigs was her folks, and she grudgingly allowed her to leave. *Muska: Got crushed by falling pieces inside Laputa. *Cat King: Got hit by a piece of glass and later he survives. *Natori: Got down by the Cat King. *The Witch of the Waste: Got crushed by a buggy and vanished. *Willie the Giant: Fell down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy. *Carl Quigley: Got arrested by the police. *Doctor Hans Reinhardt: Got sucked in a black hole in space. *Lotso: The garbage man picks up Lotso, and ties him up onto the front of his garbage truck, along with the frog and other junk toys. *Jabberwocky: beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vorpal Sword. *The Knave Of Hearts: arrested by Mirana, handcuffed to The Red Queen . *Facilier's Shadow: Got sucked into the shadows' world. *Outlanders: Didn't kill Simba and his Pridelanders, and got injured while they didn't rule the Pridelands and they were reformed after Zira dies. *The Jub Jub Bird: Got his head crushed by a rock fired by the Armoured Cards . *Armoured Cards: surrendered after Alice Kingsleigh killed the Jabberwocky *Jadis's Army: The rest of them ran away when Jadis was killed by Aslan *The Ghost of Christmas Past: Extinguished with his own flame retardant by Ebenezer Scrooge. *The Ghost of Christmas Present: Eroded into a pile of ash when his visit with Scrooge is over. *The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Ceased to exist when Scrooge woke up on Christmas Day. *Jacob Marley: Already dead but spent his afterlife bound in heavy chains representing his accumulated sins in life. *Alder: Deleted by gianluigi and giuliano. *The bullies: Defeated by other boys of the village. *Eric: Stabbed in the foot by Rufus and turned into "syntho-ooze". *Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice: Defeated by Kida. *Robotic Leviathan: Defeated by blackship. *The Rhinoceros and the Bird: Didn't crush Zugor and Tarzan and were injured into a tree accident. *Lawrence: Got arrested by the police. *Lucifer: Fell down by Bruno, but survived. *Leroy: Shut down. *Leroy Clones: Shut down. *Iggy & Dan: Got paid. *Leopard Seal: Goes back into the water when faced by Max, Maya, Truman, Buck, Shadow, and Shorty. *Nazis (Bedknobs and Broomsticks): Chased by the suits of armour. *King Leonidas: Was turned into a rabbit by magic. *Nazis (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe): Shot down by anti aircraft fire (though the directors cut that scene where they get killed). *Chataway Girls: Humiliated by Alice Kingsleigh after she blackmails them into telling her about the engagement plan. *Gangsters: Got crashed in a junkyard. *Barnaby: Trapped in a toy box. *Bartholomew: Eaten by Felicia when he calls Ratigan a rat. *The Toy Monkey: Got taped and trapped in a drawer by Woody and Slinky and later reforms during the end. *Diablo (Kim Possible): Shut down. *Nizam: Killed by Tu.s *The Rat (A Christmas Carol): Chased and presumably killed by Old Joe. *Razoul: Reforms (given the flowers by Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves). *The Guards (Aladdin): Reforms *Wicked Witch of the East and the West: The first witch was killed by a double-wide trailer, and the second one melted into a tub. *The Kraken: killed by Davy Jones *Mr. Dark: got shocked by electricity and died when the merry-go-round got dark and melted *Kate Barlow: got bitten by a yellow-spotted lizard and later she got arrested *Warden Walker, Mr. Sir, and Dr. Pendanski: got arrested by the police and took them away *Skinner (101 Dalmatians): got arrested *Zurg's Robots: All destroyed by Buzz Lightyear and got destroyed by a crystal and all exploded in the beginning of Toy Story 2. *Tublat: Yelled at the end of an episode indicating he has reappeared. *Evil Buzz Lightyear: Fell into the sun and probably died. *Evil Manta: Blown away by sea wind in his first appearance. *Ian Howe: Got arrested. *Mitch Wilkinson: Got trapped in a water chamber. *Dr. Claw: Got arrested. *Henry Burke: Got punched by Jack Bruno. *Siphon: Falls to his death by Jack Bruno. *Bruce, Anchor and Chum: Got chased by mines exploding and later reformed with Mr. Ray's class at the end *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew: Got left their mustaches from Guido who said, "Pit stop". *Mr. Snoops: Laughed at Madame Medusa and rafted away. *Black Dogs: Didn't kill Oliver and he was safe. *Brown Dog: Got barked at by Oliver. *The Wolves (Beauty & the Beast): Defeated by the Beast. *The Huns: Got stuck in snow and died. *The Sailors: Got hurt to each other and some of them died. *The Mercenaries: Got hit fire and crushed and foiled. *The Weasels: Got hit by a wall and crushed by books falling down. *Creeper and Gwythaints: One of them are killed after they didn't kill Taran, Eliowyn and Hen Wen. *Queen Aggravaine: Got arrested. *Monkey Fist: Encased in stone after he is unable to kidnap Ron's little sister. *Clu: Got vanished into little pieces by Kevin Flynn. *Other Sunnyside Toys: Reformed with the heroes at the end of the movie. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Falls off his tower to his death. *The Moopets: Yelled at Tex Richman to give them their money. *The Backson: Falls into the pit where Pooh and his pals helped each other out. *Matai Shang: Gets shot by John Carter. *Turbo: Turns into a Cy-Bug after getting eaten by one, then flies toward the spewing soda lava to his permanent death. Category:Lists Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Foiled Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Studio Glibi Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Classic Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Defeated villains Category:Villains that got arrested Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Villains who died threw falling Category:Masters of Evil